


the night is young (and you're really hot)

by sincerelyjeno



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Jinson Mentioned, M/M, Party, but mark is hot, johnny doesn't want to be there, mark is attracted to johnny, mentions of vomit, save space... sit on someone's lap, they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: johnny doesn't know why jackson always drags him along to parties, but he isn't exactly mad about this outcome.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	the night is young (and you're really hot)

Johnny was regretting coming tonight. He really didn’t want to be here. He could have been at home, curled up in bed, and reading a nice book. Instead he let Jackson drag him along to this stupid party because “Jinyoung was gonna be there!” and “I need my best wingman.” 

_ Fucking liar.  _

It took two minutes. Two. Before Jackson was already glued to Jinyoung’s side and flirting with the man and being flirted with by the man of his dreams. Fucking prick. 

Sighing, Johnny glared down at his cup and for the fifth time that night, wondered what the  _ fuck _ he was actually drinking. He lifted the cup up and took another cautious sip, still not fully trusting it, before relaxing back into the couch with an annoyed grunt. The only thing that seemed to amuse Johnny at the party was the amount that he was able to people watch. He saw people completely out of control and loving every minute of it. He saw the people that were flirting and hoping to get lucky tonight. He saw the people that were just like him and clearly didn’t want to be there. He saw every possible person that you could imagine at a uni house party.

Looking back over to the beer pong table, which was the place in which he had last seen his best friend, he was met with eyes that stared at him pretty intensely. Intensely enough that it caused Johnny to snap his attention away from that general area. 

No one just  _ looks _ at people at these types of things and Johnny knew that. Everyone has an agenda, even him. His agenda was to be a good friend and people watch. Most people come to parties like this with the usual agendas: drinking, drugs, and sex. Johnny really didn’t want to be approached tonight, he really just wanted to go  _ home _ . 

“Bored?” An amused voice said from above him. Johnny turned his head up to be met with the same eyes that had been staring at him from across the room. 

Cursing under his breath, Johnny turned the theatrics up, smiling up at the other man and saying, “Nope. I’m all good here!” 

“I think that’s bullshit.” The other guy said nonchalantly before plopping down on the seat next to Johnny. 

Although, saying it was a seat was being generous. What it really was, was a small section of the couch that Johnny didn’t need to occupy; meaning that the other man wasn’t just sitting next to him.

He was almost on top of him.

“I—. Well who are you to say that my feelings are bullshit?” What the fuck was in his drink that was causing Johnny to be so confident and confrontational?

“Fair. I’m Mark Tuan. You’re Johnny right? Jackson’s friend?” Mark said as he wrapped an arm around Johnny’s neck and threw his legs over Johnny’s lap. Now he was definitely on top of Johnny. 

“That’s me.” Johnny didn’t know where to put his hands. Where do hands go in a situation like this?

Almost as if he had read his mind, Mark grabbed Johnny’s hand that had been awkwardly hovering, and rested it on his thigh. This wasn’t real. There was no way that a cute boy had approached Johnny and was now sitting on his lap. 

“Good. I’ve been wanting to meet you ever since Jackson brought up that he had a hot best friend. The pictures don’t do you justice.” Mark said as he carded his fingers through the hair that was at Johnny’s nape. 

“Jackson tends to over exaggerate everything I wouldn’t listen to him.” Johnny was sheepish now. He could feel his face grow red. 

“No, actually I think that he under exaggerated just how good-looking you are.” Mark said, moving Johnny’s head down that they were able to make eye contact. Johnny let out a gasp. His eyes were just piercing and he couldn’t look away. He literally was lost in someone’s eyes. What type of Hallmark movie shit is this?

“You’re too kind.” Johnny blushed while quickly averting his eyes to another corner of the room. 

“And you’re way too shy.” Johnny heard Mark mumble. 

He kept his eyes searching around the room, not really wanting to get lost in someone’s eyes once again. There is a cute boy sitting on his fucking lap and he needs to find somewhere else to  _ look _ . Johnny is going to have a field day later when he finally gets his hands on Jackson. His attention is captured once again by the boy sitting too close to him when he feels a head fall down onto his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny finds himself asking as he squeezes Mark’s thigh softly. 

“I just got really dizzy all of a sudden. Give me a second please.” He feels Mark mumble it against his neck and he physically stops himself from letting the shiver run down his back. 

“Take your time dude.” Johnny says in what he hopes is a soothing tone. 

“Ugh. Figures.” Mark chuckles into his neck before tensing up again. 

“What?”

“I’m sitting in your lap, and I want to make-out with you but you’re calling me  _ dude. _ ” 

Johnny is stunned. He could have figured out that’s what Mark wanted but he didn’t think that he was going to be told it so nonchalantly. 

“Woah.” was the only thing that Johnny seemed to be able to get out at the moment. 

“Woah? That’s all that you can say?” Mark said before whimpering from the pain. 

“Are you okay dude?” 

“If you call me dude again I will puke on you. I swear.” The smaller boy responded from where he was perched on his lap. 

“I’m sorry. But really, are you okay? This sounds worse than just a dizzy spell.” Johnny was extremely concerned right now. 

“I don’t know. Suddenly it just got really loud and bright.” Johnny had to strain his ears to hear what Mark was saying since he was speaking so quietly but he quickly understood that Mark needed out of the house. He needed fresh air. 

Johnny tapped Mark’s hip, “I need you to get off my lap so we can go outside or something. I think you need some fresh air.” 

Mark sighed against his neck and Johnny repressed another shiver before nodding and shakily standing up. Johnny kept a grip on his hips to help stabilize him before standing up himself. He wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders and quickly pulled him towards the door. Johnny was a good guy but if Mark threw up all bets were off and Johnny would have to find someone else to help him and he really didn’t want to do that. He liked the idea of being the one to help Mark and only him. 

Once they were outside, Johnny looked around hoping to find someplace where they could sit down. He rolled his eyes when he only saw one unoccupied chair on the balcony and he marched Mark over there. 

“Here, sit.” Johnny was speaking softly and he was honestly quite shocked with himself for being so protective over a stranger. 

“Where are you gonna sit?” Mark mumbles while glancing up at Johnny and opening his eyes wide in confusion.

“I’m just going to stand. You need to sit down.” Johnny was pushing Mark to take a seat but he was standing still and glaring at the chair like it had offended him. 

“You know, I think we can both fit in the chair.” Mark said while turning his head to look Johnny in the eyes.

Johnny froze and shook his head. Mark was still using this as an opportunity to flirt despite the fact that he wasn’t feeling good. Johnny had to admire the persistence honestly. 

“Mark Tuan, I’m not sitting in the chair with you.” Johnny chuckles while looking around nervously, trying to spot another chair that he could pull over. 

“Johnny Seo, if you’re standing so am I.” Mark had turned now and was standing with his arms crossed. He was looking up at Johnny and Johnny had to suppress the coo that had almost left his lips. Mark was pouting and it was an adorable sight. 

Johnny was a strong man but when he’s drunk and faced with cute people, he loses all sense of reality. He stared at Mark for a beat longer before sighing and shuffling past him to plop down in the seat. He watched as Mark whipped around and smiled at him triumphantly. He had won and he knew it. Walking the rest of the way, Mark sat himself down in Johnny’s open arms and leaned back onto his chest. Johnny allowed his arms to wrap loosely around the other man and he just held him. There wasn’t much else he could do. 

He felt Mark’s fingers stroking up and down his forearms and he let his head rest on the back of the chair. The porch had a stark contrast from the inside of the house. Where the inside of the house had been chaotic and loud, outside was quiet and almost peaceful. If Johnny looked hard enough towards the sky he could make our stars. He was too drunk to focus his eyes on them though. He almost forgot the situation he was in until he felt Mark wince against his chest once again.

“Mark?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny was concerned now.

“I didn’t even drink that much.” Mark mumbles while shaking his head and Johnny can tell it is in annoyance. 

“Mark?”

“Johnny, please just let me sit here.” Mark whispers into the night and who is Johnny to deny him?

Johnny quickly bites back his retort and settles for using his thumb to brush across Mark’s hand that had ended up in his. He didn’t know why Mark was hurting, but he was going to try and make him comfortable despite it all. 

He had just met Mark tonight and yet here he was, holding him close and wishing for his pain to disappear. Johnny always was an empathetic person. It was both one of his vices and one of his virtues. Jackson was always the one with thicker skin in their little duo, hell even if you included the rest of his friends, Johnny was the softest. A stark contrast to his large presence, and he’s well aware. He just wants to be a comfort to all of those around him. 

“Johnny?”

“Hmmm?”

“What are you thinking about?” Mark whispers while readjusting himself so that he can look Johnny in the eyes and Johnny helps him sit comfortably before wrapping his arms back around the other man. 

“What am I thinking about? Who knows.” Johnny had just met the man and while he was sitting on his lap he doesn’t know if Mark would like to hear all of the thoughts from the darkest corners of his mind, hell he doesn’t even want to hear them most of the time.

He glances down and sees Mark staring up at him with wide eyes and he can’t help the soft smile that comes to his face. Mark was really pretty.

“Johnny, you have really pretty eyes.” Mark’s compliment catches him off guard. Usually he’s the one dishing out the compliments, not the other way around.

“Oh, thank you.” Johnny squeezes his hip lightly before letting it fall so it rests casually behind the other man’s back. 

The two let silence fall over them once again and Johnny thinks about the events that led to him being here tonight. If he had skipped the party like he usually did then he would’ve never met Mark, and as the night is steadily progressing Johnny realizes that would have been a damn shame.

“Mark.”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s get out of here.” Johnny says it quickly before he can talk himself out of asking to leave. 

“Where would we go?” Mark muses while running his fingers through the hair on Johnny’s nape.

“Anywhere. I hate parties and I want to leave.”

Mark’s lips lifted in a secret smile, “So you were bored before I came over to you?”

Johnny threw his head back while groaning, “Of course I was bored. I came here to be Jackson’s wingman but he didn’t need my help.”

“You really let Jackson use that excuse on you?”

“I’m a people pleaser.”

“Oh are you?” Mark smirked while leaning in further. Johnny gulped and let his eyes roam the face of the man that had captivated his attention for the past hour or so. He almost had forgotten that Mark’s original plan was to make out with him before he got sick. 

“Couldn't you tell?” Johnny was whispering now and still staring at Mark’s face. He didn’t know when it happened but his eyes had strayed to the other man’s lips and he quickly drew his eyes back to making eye contact with Mark. 

“I figured.” Mark was looking at him with a hungry look in his eye that had Johnny wanting to kiss him senseless. 

“So? Do you want to leave or not?” Johnny raised an eyebrow hoping to steer the conversation away from its previous destination. Johnny was not going to have this conversation on a porch at a house party that he was almost too old to be at. 

“Take me away, Johnny Seo.” Mark whispers with a secretive smile that Johnny can’t help but return. 

This night was slowly turning around to be a great night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes. i know. yes.
> 
> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
